


【青火】Mine

by Meteor_sugar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteor_sugar/pseuds/Meteor_sugar
Summary: *雙Alpha*前任相逢，破鏡重圓文學*夾帶原創角色私貨有，慎入
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	【青火】Mine

01.  
火神站在遠處的機場停車場外圍抽著菸，他的手指鬆鬆夾著燃到一半的菸，目光的焦點放得極高極遠，他與跑道外那些航空迷一樣仰首注視著各國各色的飛機，石榴色的眸珠裡卻缺乏同他們一樣的狂熱或喜愛，只是單純地在看著一架架巨型鐵鳥起飛落地。

他的視力一向很好，指間的菸即將燒著皮膚前，他看見了自己的目標，一座尾翼印著紅鶴的班機平順地滑進跑道，他捻熄菸蒂，脫下身上最外層的西服外套掛在肘彎，轉身朝機場大門走去。

他今天是來接機的，日本的第二性別安全管理局那邊發來了國際協作請求，有一名少年alpha涉及誘拐了另一名未登記在冊的初分化omega，並且潛逃到了美國。安管局藉著那名少年的護照查到了班機目的地，立刻申請了洛杉磯安管局的協助，火神大我就這麼在週一早晨的藍色憂鬱裡迎來了他的新任務──接待自日本來的安管局搜查官，並與對方一同追捕潛逃的少年alpha、安全護送那名omega回日本。

火神站在安檢口外側，一一望過走出來的旅客。這一趟是公差，對方理當會穿著工作制服──那件灰黑色長及大腿，胸口繡著16瓣菊花的風衣外套，上一次見到，還是四年前在日本唸書的時候──

回想起那段時光，他不自覺有些出神，因此當一個高大的人影站在他眼前，擋去部分的燈光時，他先是一愣才抬起頭來開口：「抱歉──」

他用的是英語，Excuse me的me還含在嘴裡，人卻傻了眼，他注視著杵在面前穿著那件日本安管局制服的官員，好半晌都無法作出反應，倒是對方一挑眉，細長卻鋒利的眉尾抖了一下，率先打破兩人之間的窘境。

「居然是你。」對方微微昂起下顎，狹長的藍眸瞇起，深海似的瞳孔裡卻沒有半分驚訝。

火神大我僵直地攏緊肘彎裡那件沾染過多菸草氣味的外套，小心地舔了舔乾燥的下唇。他明明已經捻熄菸蒂很久了，菸味早就該散得差不多，此刻鼻息間嗅見的菸草味卻嗆辣又濃烈，熟悉而張揚，源自眼前的男人。

火神閉起嘴，蹙緊那雙顯得有些滑稽的分岔眉，低低喚了聲：「青峰。」

「瞧你那個傻樣。」青峰大輝懶懶地拽著行李箱拉桿，眉眼間顯出一絲經歷十多小時飛行的疲態，越過火神大我朝大門口走：「還不快走，老子要先倒時差。」

「你是來工作的吧？」火神皺著眉跟上他，一臉質疑：「不先去我們局裡報到？」  
「那種事怎樣都無所謂吧。」男人旁若無人地打了個哈欠，「大不了你替我告知你們長官一聲。」

火神大我想反駁他，一時又想不出什麼話，他一向不擅言詞，又很久沒有說日語了，對話之間硬生生暴露出一些生疏感，只好掏出手機編了條簡訊向長官簡單說明情況。

長官很快就回傳了，要他好好照顧來自同鄉的合作搭檔，火神無話可說，只能傳了個表情符號。

他很尷尬，渾身上下都尷尬，這種情緒體現在他每一個舉手投足與眼神之間，他發動車子的時候，發現青峰將後備廂蓋上直接拉開副駕駛的車門坐進來，神情更尷尬了，腳下一滑差點把煞車當油門踩。

青峰像個大爺一樣沒規矩地把一雙大長腿架到擋風玻璃下，抱起手臂問他：「我住哪？你家？」

「怎麼可能──！」火神險些跳起來，「我們幫你安排了一家酒店。」  
「希爾頓？海岸飯店？」  
「想太多了，你是公費出差不是公費旅遊。」火神推動方向盤，開上往市中心的大道，「就是一家中等的三星級酒店，房間給你訂了豪華單人房，只要不亂開趴，夠你住上一個月了。」  
「我開不開趴，你難道不清楚？」青峰盯著前方陌生的異國街道冷道。

火神大我語塞了，他沒有回頭去看青峰大輝的表情，但凡是個鼻子正常的alpha都能聞到自鄰座發散出來的濃重信息素，它激起了火神的鬥爭本能，檀香木的味道剛竄出頭便又被主人及時收住。

逼仄沉悶的車內不適合兩個強悍的alpha互飆信息素，更不適合兩個有過舊情的炮友以互相勾引當作重逢禮。

火神大我閉緊嘴巴，忍耐著不再說任何一句話，青峰大輝也沒再像從前那樣像頭暴衝的猛獸挑釁他，兩人相顧無言直到抵達酒店。

火神推開房門，給青峰讓道，青髮男人走到奶茶色的沙發前，行李一扔人往後倒，徹底癱在舒適的沙發裡不起來了。

火神趁他還沒睡過去之前，彎腰在放置了茶水紙筆的桌子上寫下自己的手機號碼，用玻璃杯壓住那張紙條，便旋身面對已成大字型的青髮男人。

「考量到那名被誘拐的omega人身安全，調查必須盡快進行，你休息好了就打給我，我會過來和你討論之後行動。」

青峰從沙發靠背上抬起頭，墨藍色的眼眸直直望向準備要走的紅髮男人，「你可真體貼啊，和四年前不一樣了。」

「隨你怎麼說。」火神目光游移著，短暫掠過被擱在房間中央的硬殼大行李箱，掙扎了一會。  
「那個，」他糾結地搓著後腦勺，下頷輕輕一勾，示意角落那只孤零零的箱子，「你一個人過來沒問題？我是說……你現在應該有標記的omega了吧？」

青峰大輝維持著鬆垮垮的姿態，眼睛裡看不出情緒。

火神大我被那雙眸子盯得如坐針氈，他不太想等到答案，事實上他根本就不想知道這些，只是嘴巴不由自主就沒話找話了。

「總而言之，希望我們合作順利，盡快完成案子。」火神隨口說著俗套且官方的話語，快步走向大門扳動門把手，「我走了。」

直到門輕巧闔上，掩蓋住火神大我的身影，青峰大輝都沒有停止注視著他的方向。

02.  
火神大我與青峰大輝是16歲時認識的，在日本的某次高中籃球聯賽上，分屬不同學校的兩個頂級alpha球員像兩柄雪白利刃，碰撞衝擊，擦出驚人而絢爛的火花，自此一見如故，甚至到了後來發展出超越友誼的關係。

法律並沒有規定alpha必須要和omega在一起，但在世人眼中，這就像很久以前人們認為男人一定要與女人結合一樣自然，兩個alpha的親密關係雖不至於被世俗抨擊，但總歸是不太平凡的。

他們都是五大三粗的鋼鐵直A，雖然親密關係已然持續了三年，卻從未言及感情。青峰大輝怎麼想的不知道，火神大我倒是覺得兩人之間不需要這些言語上的承諾，一方面怪噁心的，一方面也對兩人的腦波相近程度挺有信心。

但這份信心到了19歲大學裡的第一次聯誼會上，當著火神大我的面全然瓦解了。

他與青峰跟炮友沒兩樣的關係周遭人並不知情，兩個高大帥氣疑似單身的alpha被迫拉來聯誼屬情理之中，在包廂外某個陰暗角落撞見與omega摟摟抱抱的青髮男人卻是意料之外。

火神站在相隔不到十米的距離，呆呆地看著那個嬌小柔軟的女omega抬起羞紅的臉往青峰胸口蹭，男人沒有伸手回抱她，腦袋卻低垂著埋在女人白皙的頸子裡，好像正專心地嗅聞只有omega才有的香甜氣息。

火神沒有出聲，他目睹這衝擊的一幕，卻什麼也沒做，他回到包廂等了一會，沒有看見青峰回來，他就明白了。

Alpha與alpha之間的吸引力，脆弱到輕而易舉便被生物本能打敗。他們的關係本就談不上穩固，現在這樣頂多也就是有些不禮貌罷了。

至少……也提前和我說一聲啊。要換人的話。

火神大我安靜地喝完自己杯裡的調酒，拎著外套向聯誼的主導人打聲招呼，便提前離開了。

他不僅僅默默地離開包廂，也默默地退掉了獨自租賃的房子，給曾經真情實意付出過的男人留下一則祝福的訊息後，便像個君子紳士一樣離開了日本，回到幼時的居住地。

手機在飛機落地後便再也不能使用前一組號碼了，他們向來也懶得使用社交帳號交流。這下算是兩相忘了吧。火神如此想著，即使心裡有些空洞洞的，還是決定當一個得體的alpha，與那個男人的一切被塵封在心臟深處上了鎖，鑰匙就扔進湖底，反正再也不會有打開的一天了。

怎能料到，四年後的今天，老早生了鏽的鑰匙會自主浮上水面，企圖撬開同樣鏽跡斑斑的破鎖頭。

火神大我開車回住處的路上，一直控制不住自己地回想起從前的種種，並且難以自拔地去揣測現在的青峰大輝。

他好像和以前差不多，還是一副懶懶散散的樣子，下顎線更尖銳了，襯得那張臉越發冷情，看人的時候好像能從眼睛裡發射冰刀，頭髮留長了一些，額頭被蓋住了，看起來倒是成熟一點，只不過言行舉止還是跟以前一樣幼稚。

他身上的菸草味信息素還是那麼嗆人，不知道是刻意收斂還是怎地，那股熟悉的味道裡並沒有任何屬於omega的氣味。他還沒有標記別人嗎？或者只是標記後為了保護對方而藏起來了呢？

火神大我懊惱地一頭撞在方向盤上，刺耳的鳴笛聲嚇了他一跳，所幸他正停等紅燈，前方也並沒有車，沒有人怪罪他的擾民。

他覺得自己像一個戒菸失敗的成癮患者，拒絕多時的癮頭放在他眼前，簡直就是全世界最美味最誘人的果實，誘哄著他去摘採，去再度跨越禁忌的分界線。

「啊啊啊啊啊！」他放縱自己跟一個瘋子似的大吼大叫，踩下油門驅車拐到另一條大道上。他得去買點阻隔貼片。  
不是阻隔omega信息素，而是該死的alpha的菸草味。

03.  
剛從街角一家百貨商店走出來，火神就接到了陌生來電，青峰慵懶低沉的聲線在耳邊炸開，紅髮alpha下意識縮了縮脖頸，總感覺有些麻癢。

“肚子餓了，過來幫我點餐。”  
「你不會自己點？Room service的電話就在牆上吧？」  
“看不懂英文。”  
青峰說得理直氣壯，火神為之氣結，啞口無言地朝天空翻了個白眼，再開口時竟然有些結巴：「你、你都多大了！不會英語還來跨國辦個屁案！」

“學不會，不想學。”對面的人哼哼著，低啞的氣流彷彿要順著電磁波爬過來吹在火神耳畔，“總之快過來，我餓死了。”

一通無理取鬧後青峰立刻掛斷電話，火神瞪著已回覆通話前頁面的手機屏幕，在街邊大罵一聲fuck。

一分鐘後，紅髮的洛城alpha搜查官調轉車頭，憋著一股火氣駛回半小時前才離開的酒店。

火神上門催債似的猛摁著房門口的電鈴，這家酒店的電鈴只有房間內部聽得到，怎麼按也不會被投訴，青峰姍姍來遲地踢踏著拖鞋給他開門，火神立刻繞開他徑直走進房間。

他一眼瞥見玻璃桌上擺滿的酒店供應餐，回身就揪起青峰的衣領，像再也按捺不住怒火般衝著他吼：「你耍我？！」

「啊……剛剛發現桌邊有帶照片的菜單，我就用手指著點餐了。」青峰隨手撥開他的箝制，走到沙發邊低頭看著那一桌子漢堡歐姆蛋薯條，「話說回來，這裡竟然沒有照燒，真想給個差評。」

「這裡是美國！加州！洛杉磯！」

火神簡直要氣到爆炸，檀香的味道隨著主人情緒失控逐漸飄散出來，青峰理所當然地全數接收到了，青髮alpha慢慢回過頭來，露出一個介於玩味與欣然的淺笑。

「還以為你退化到沒有信息素了──這不是挺不賴的嘛。」青峰大輝盯著他，像隻瞧見肥碩獵物的豹子一樣舔了舔嘴角，「味道一點也沒變啊。」

火神大我陡地噤了聲，他突然對青峰大輝這個人產生了疑惑，某種若有似無的氣場籠罩住他們，這種感覺很熟悉，就好像──

「你不是餓了？」火神顧左右而言他，摸摸鼻子指了指桌子上的食物，「你吃你的，我順便和你說明接下來的計畫。」

「嘁。」青峰垮下肩膀，又變回一把懶骨頭躺坐在沙發上，他拈了根薯條叼在嘴上，岔開雙腿坐臥在軟質沙發裡。火神在他對面坐下，掏出手機調出本次案件的資料，一絲不苟地開始講解。

「潛逃的alpha是從你們那裡來的，關於他的資料我們這裡只接收到護照上的內容，因為不確定資料上的身分真偽，唯一可靠的只有照片本身。」  
火神點出那張從護照上複拍的大頭照，淺金色刺蝟頭的少年面無表情地看著鏡頭，即使隔著好幾層翻拍，從他鋯石紅的虹膜裡依稀能看見隱藏其中的烈焰。

青峰慢慢消滅掉那根薯條，歪著身子從打開的行李箱裡挖出一個帶封籤的牛皮信封袋，拆開後抽出裡頭的一疊紙質資料，甩到火神面前。

最上層那張貼著更加清晰的alpha少年照片，旁邊備註了他的身分簡歷。

火神拿起來看，東大預備生幾個漢字撞進他眼底。

「難怪可以大搖大擺地搭飛機逃過來……真是、能把才能用在好的地方嗎？」火神留心瞧了眼專業項目，果然是資訊影像處理方面的科系。  
對方潛藏在洛杉磯肯定不會傻傻地使用本名，雖然模樣長相出眾，但金髮在這邊大街上可是一抓一大把，光是用排除法就要花上一大筆心力，還要考慮對方可能對外表進行的偽裝，這在地廣人稠的加州要逮人還真不是一時半會能做到。

火神揉了揉眉心，翻過下一頁，第二頁是對被誘拐omega的資料分析，相較於第一頁的洋洋灑灑鉅細靡遺，針對那名omega的資料卻僅僅只有年齡、性別和一張高糊的剪影，連名字都沒有。

「……怎麼回事？」火神的眉頭越皺越緊，再往後翻幾頁就是日本方針對案件本身的過程簡述，再多就沒有了。

「只知道是18歲男性……和一張連正臉都看不清的背影照，這樣要怎麼找？」  
「白癡嘛你。」青峰大口咬下漢堡，含糊不清地數落他：「只要找到alpha小鬼，不就能找到omega小鬼了。」

「可不能排除犯人在抵達洛杉磯後就把人賣掉或者──」  
雖是泱泱大國，可omega人口販賣在美國某些地區確實存在，事實上洛杉磯市的貧民窟裡，omega被拐賣這種戲碼天天都在上演，抓也抓不完。火神一開始接獲任務，也的確是這麼料想的。

「你還是那個笨蛋神啊。」青峰點了點資料上兩張畫質不一的照片，指尖沾到的一點番茄醬拓印到紙張邊緣，被火神嫌棄地掃開。

「那個omega是晚期分化，據說是在高中宿舍裡被其他同學上報安管局的，局裡的人過去時，人已經被alpha帶跑了。」  
「高中宿舍？」火神偏了偏頭，「那不就能從學校查到omega資料了嗎？為什麼不查？」  
「那不是他就讀的高中。」青峰抽了張紙巾，食指在上頭捻動著擦去紅色的醬漬，「是那個alpha的，他是去找他的。」

火神睜大了眼睛，「他們原本認識？」  
「豈止。」青峰笑了一下，「這樣你還不夠明白？根本不是什麼誘拐，是私奔啊。」

火神張了張嘴，說不出話來。  
一場年少alpha與omega未明原因的出走，雙方認識，甚至有極大可能私交甚篤，那麼往私奔這個方向想自是合乎常理。

姑且不論為何兩人要一起出逃，若私奔是真，那這個alpha為了自己喜歡的人，著實付出了極大代價與風險。私自誘拐omega這件事可大可小，被死抓著這點不放的話，判刑吃牢飯是免不了的，就算之後被澄清了兩情相悅你情我願，社會的輿論也難以放過alpha方，前方原本光明璀璨的道路也將被排異與責難掩埋，堵住了前進的可能性。

火神看著照片上的少年，那個少年眼睛和自己是同一個色系，即使是靜態照，眼睛裡也充滿了攻擊性，像蟄伏在草叢裡的猛獸，倒是和青峰有些類似，連信息素也是同源。

唯獨不一樣的，是少年破釜沉舟，為了喜歡的人主動踏入深淵的決心。

火神大我放下資料，垂下的眼簾遮掩住真實的情緒。

「他很勇敢。」紅髮的alpha慢慢抬起頭，當他望進對面青髮alpha的眼底時，他絳紅色的眼瞳已是一面堅定而光潔的明鏡，只能反射出另一人的色彩，看不見內裡的真實。

「但是，未經告知私自偕同omega出走就是不對，必須把他們倆都找回來。」  
「廢話，這是我這次來的目的。」青峰笑了一下，墨藍色的眼瞳裡深不見底，「……之一。」

火神哼了一聲表露疑問，青峰卻沒多做解釋，兀自又塞了口薯條，昂起下顎看向他手裡的手機。

「那麼，接下來有什麼計畫？搜查官大人？」  
「我首先排查出幾個他們可能的去處，雖然地毯式搜索是最有效的方法，但考慮到對方是聰明的高材生，這種老土方法可能會造成反效果。」火神無意識掰著手機的外殼邊緣，神情凝重，「為了避免打草驚蛇，不能讓對方察覺到洛杉磯這邊已經在找他們。你們那邊提供的訊息很有用，至少能判定omega目前有危險的機率很低，就算要打耗時的持久戰也沒有關係。」

火神難得洋洋灑灑地長篇大論一番，青峰卻只敷衍地連連點頭，末了才問：「要從哪裡開始查起？」

火神從手機裡調出洛杉磯市地圖，用手指出市中心與周圍幾塊區域，說：「先從omega和日裔最多的地方開始找，明天我會先去市中心的住宅區，青峰你就去小東京，貧民窟的話──」  
「駁回。」青峰收起直直探出去的腳，表情也嚴謹了許多，他將一邊手肘壓在膝蓋上，前屈著身體伸出另一隻手，自然而然地從火神手上拿走手機。  
紅髮男人遲疑地看著他，沒意識到自己的手機落入一個四年未見的人手裡是多麼不妙的狀況。

青峰看了看那張地圖，也沒點其他地方或按鍵──就真的只是看看──然後將手機拋回給火神。

「全英文我沒辦法。」男人聳聳肩說。  
「哈？」火神看著他，彷彿他說的不是日語也不是英語，而是另一種他聽不懂的語言。  
「所以說──」青峰伸出一根食指，修長的指節隔空戳了戳火神分岔的眉間，又指了指自己，「我們必須一起行動，你休想甩掉我。」

「我──！」火神差一點就暴起摔手機，「沒讓你跟當地人攀談！你只要安靜地隱蔽地觀察目標有沒有出現過！一句話也不用說！小學生都能獨自做好的事！」  
「啊──真抱歉我就是連小學生都不如，沒辦法。」青峰掏了掏耳朵，一副賴定火神的樣子。

「兩個人同時搜查一個區域太浪費人力了！」  
「你怎麼不說搜索時間會因為多一個人而縮短？」青峰歪著脖子，瞇起眼睛，「況且，你能保證你那雙眼是火眼金睛，任何蛛絲馬跡都不會看漏？」

青髮男人訕笑了一下，「反正我是不信。」  
「你──」火神剛想爆發，青髮男人眼裡流轉的波光便讓他啞了火。這傢伙是故意招惹他、逗他生氣，他只消往他眼睛裡瞟一眼就看出來了。

從以前就是這樣，他總是像個幼稚園小屁孩，熱衷於看自己被惹得張牙舞爪、氣得臉紅脖子粗的樣子。  
火神忽然意識到，青峰從下了飛機到現在的所有作為，似乎都有意無意將彼此間距離往原來的跨度拉近。要說一開始只是種天然的直覺，現在青峰提出要兩人共同行動，還刻意說些調侃的話語試圖使火神失控，這就很明顯了。

青峰想和他復合，可能是身體與感情同時，也可能只是單純肉體上的舊情復燃。

不論哪一種，現在的火神大我都無法答應他。

於是他裝作沒看懂青峰的胡鬧，揣著明白裝糊塗，遏止自己暴露出過多不必要的情緒，盡量專注於工作與任務而非搭檔與私情。

「一起就一起。」火神深深吐了一口氣，眨了眨眼睛，手機屏幕在他掌心裡漸漸暗下，「Whatever.」

青峰挑起一邊眉尾，從鼻間裡哼了一聲。他嘴角的狎笑慢慢收攏，最後壓成一條橫長的線。

只能先這樣了。男人面無表情心想。畢竟我可不懂英語。

04.  
潛伏搜索持續了一星期，這一星期火神和青峰踏遍了所有可能出現少年A和O──為了方便指稱，火神取的代號──的地方，一無所獲。

火神垮著臉不斷拖拉著手機裡的地圖，用紅色的編輯圖筆在小東京地區劃上大大的叉。  
他面前的大份叉燒拉麵還在騰騰冒著熱氣，熱氣的彼端是埋頭呼嚕的青峰。日本來的搜查官心態放得很自在愜意，彷彿他真是來度假的。他從來不因搜查進度停滯而沮喪，事不關己的態度總讓洛城的紅髮搜查官一股無名火湧上心頭，恨不能一把搧飛那張吊兒郎當的臉。

呼嚕著麵條的青峰這會甚至還從無心吃飯的火神碗裡順走一片叉燒，火神狠瞪了他一眼，沒當場暴吼，卻隨手抄起桌邊的七味粉挑開瓶蓋，一口氣往青峰碗裡倒了近半瓶，辣紅色的粉末堆成一座小山，正慢慢被湯汁吸收融化。青峰大呼小叫了起來，作勢要把剩下半罐報復性砸進火神八分滿的碗。

火神右腳一抬，準確踹中桌底下青峰的左腿脛骨，青髮男人登時疼得五官歪斜，趴在桌上顫抖著說不出半句話。

不得不說，火神這一腳還是挺有當年從罰球線起跳灌籃的勁道，青峰偃旗息鼓地彎下腰去查看被攻擊的部位，古銅色的皮膚已經泛起一陣瘀紅。

「還是這麼暴力……」青峰哼哼唧唧著揉散小腿的瘀紅，小聲碎唸：「這樣哪還有人敢要你啊？」

火神假裝沒聽見他的抱怨，他早打算無論青峰怎麼在他眼前舞，都不會再回頭，此時也只是拉著臉放下手機，動起筷子風捲殘雲般解決那碗拉麵。

青峰揉著揉著索性就趴在桌上了，火神在他對面以媲美大胃王冠軍的勢頭三兩下消滅那碗麵，稍作休息的空檔裡抬手招來服務生又加點了一碗豚骨口味的，卻得到服務生一臉詫異地確認：「剛剛已經點了一碗豚骨口味了，請問還要再加一份嗎？」

火神對著服務生困惑地皺眉，他剛剛煩心於工作，沒對菜單多做研究，只隨手點了碗味噌拉麵，打算吃完再加點──現在這是？

「我替你點了。」桌對面的青髮男人出了聲，半張臉埋在手臂間的男人望著呆愣的火神，語調間稀鬆平常，「不只豚骨拉麵，唐揚雞塊、玉子燒大份、芝士可樂餅大份都點了，你就等著吃吧。」

火神啞口無言地看著他，服務生還尷尬地杵在桌邊，於是他抱歉地請退了服務生，端起水杯喝了兩口，踟躕著不知如何開口。

闊別四年，他沒能想到這個學做蛋包飯連續十次都忘了放鹽的男人，竟然還記得自己的飲食習慣和喜愛的菜色。  
畢竟他看上去就是個擁有新歡後，連前任叫什麼名字都可能忘了的類型。火神在機場見到他時，還對男人第一句話不是“你誰啊”感到微妙的慶幸來著。

「還是個吃貨啊你。」青峰淡淡的語調裡，巧妙的藏有懷念與回憶的味道，男人把玩著碗邊的筷子，半垂著的眼皮裡是夾帶笑意的墨藍色眼眸。

「這裡的日料這麼難吃，虧你還吃得這麼香。」  
「……要你管。」  
火神抹了把臉，別開視線張望附近有沒有店員在，生怕青峰堪比砸場子的話被他們聽了去。

服務生很快便端上了加點的料理，火神抄起筷子正準備好好慰勞自己的肚皮，混雜在食物香氣裡的菸草味便迫使他停下動作。

「青峰你什麼意思──」  
他抬起頭，意外撞進一片慾望構成的深海。

青峰大輝不知何時重新支起上身，弓著脊背不發一語地盯著他看，他的神情緊繃，目光乖戾，看著火神像在看一塊肥美的肉，菸草味的信息素正從他身上慢慢擴散出來，硬生生壓過食物的香氣，惡霸似的侵占火神大我的嗅覺系統。

火神渾身僵硬，筷子掉在桌上發出不禮貌的響聲，他愣了一會，當即招手喚來服務生結帳打包剩餘的菜餚，服務生收拾桌面的時候顧忌地瞥了瞥青峰，火神立刻站起來走過去抄起青峰掛在椅背上的外套，一把丟在他腦袋上，蓋住了脖子，alpha強勢又充滿侵略性的氣息這才稍稍減弱。

但只是減弱一點而已。火神推了把青峰的肩膀，後者敏銳地側過臉瞟他，齒間正因為極力忍耐而發出讓人牙酸的磨擦聲。

「你──」火神說了一個字就說不下去了，他一張口，青峰的信息素就爭先恐後地鑽進口鼻。他雖然不是omega，但好歹也曾和眼前這人滾過好幾年床單，身體被熟悉的氣味引發躁動，差點就要繃不住跟著釋放信息素。

火神氣急敗壞地踹了踹青峰屁股底下的椅子腿，摀著鼻子低聲罵道：「你、你易感期要到了怎麼不說？！」

「說了幹嘛……」男人微喘了兩口氣，抬頭扯了扯嘴角，「你要幫我解決？」

火神滯住了。又來了，又是這樣。

他咬緊牙關，閉上眼睛，像潛水前用力吸了一口氣後屏住，彎腰把男人拽起來，接過服務生遞來的熱食袋子和信用卡，拖著笨重的青髮男人一路疾走，把人甩上車後油門一踩加速狂飆。

青峰斜斜倚在後座，他往前朝駕駛座的火神探近，鼻頭聳動著想要嗅聞他身上的氣味，像隻急躁的大犬，又像偶爾黏人的大貓，不顧一切要往主人身上拱。

「喂，火神。」他喊了聲駕駛座上氣憤轉動方向盤的男人，湊到他耳後根誘哄他：「放出來啊，你的信息素。」

一股細微的電流貫通火神全身上下，他反手推開青峰過近的臉頰，分出一秒回頭吼他：「給我繫上安全帶！否則現在就扔你下車！」

「你就繼續裝，」青峰沒聽他的，他擠在前座的空隙裡，兩手分別靠在左右椅座上，慢慢瞇起眼睛，「想打炮就來啊，又不是沒有過。」

「我不想。」火神繃著臉，專心地注意著路況，彷彿他真的對車裡濃重的旖旎氣味無動於衷。

青峰隨手指了指外頭的街景，「那你這是帶我去哪？紅燈區？還是地下酒吧？」

「回酒店房間。」火神頓了一下，「你不可能不知道自己易感期將近，抑制劑帶了吧？」  
「真不巧，老子沒帶。」青峰兩手一攤，「抑制劑那種東西，老子這輩子就沒用過。」  
「哦，對，我差點就忘了。」火神扯了一下嘴角，紅色的瞳孔裡翻騰著滾燙的怒火，「畢竟你從來不缺伴，是不是？那把你的omega喊來啊！」

紅髮男人像是一顆被使勁刺探最後猛地爆破的氣球，壓抑不住的憤怒從他身上一口氣爆發，化為尖銳而隱帶苦澀的咆哮。

「不是很愛嗎？！那種嬌小柔軟胸又大的女omega！你應該有的吧！」

青峰沉默地接受紅髮男人突如其來的怒吼，即使在情緒如此失控的當下，火神的信息素還是安穩地封存在腺體內，一丁點也沒洩漏出來。青峰轉過頭看著他，車內短暫安靜了幾秒鐘。

「我沒有omega。」青峰驀地開口，低啞的音符在空氣中震動，也悄悄撼動了火神的心臟，強迫改變了它的節律，「從來沒有過。」

「你以為我有？哪來的蠢貨想法讓你這麼以為？」青峰一改方才的頹喪樣子，開始咄咄逼人：「啊、所以這是你四年前一聲不響離開我的原因？以為我去碰了別人？還真可笑啊喂，火神──」

青髮男人逼近目視前方的紅髮男人，深色的瞳仁被對向來車的大燈掃過，露出一瞬兇悍的金光，他湊近一動不動的火神臉龐，在他耳畔嘶聲威嚇：「不要以為你是alpha，我就拿你沒辦法了……要怎麼弄痛alpha我還是挺在行，你知道的吧？」

火神大我不可避免地瑟縮了一下，他的身體已經想起那些疼痛又快樂的記憶，但理性仍使他選擇在青峰大輝面前硬扛著那面出現裂痕的盾。他的目光快速掠過後視鏡裡青峰鋒利的側臉，對他的唇與自己的耳根距離之近感到窒息。

他相信青峰沒有說謊的必要，但四年前又是怎麼回事？那個緊緊相依的畫面不是擦槍走火，難道只會是友好純潔的擁抱嗎？

火神意識到他們兩人之間需要一場坦白與對談，不需要到掏心掏肺的程度，起碼要釐清一些重要的東西，諸如誤會，諸如情感與認知的不對等。

但在那之前，顯然還有更迫在眉睫的事需要處理。

「……先回酒店。」火神艱難地吞了口唾液，他能感覺到自己滾動的喉結正被青峰虎視眈眈，一種被咬住咽喉的危機感使他不自覺渾身發汗。

青峰沒說話，取而代之的是喉間宛若期待一頓豐盛晚餐的咕嚕聲。

05.  
火神是被久違的渾身痠疼與沒拉緊的窗簾間透進來的陽光弄醒的。

他仰躺在明顯不是自家房間的柔軟大床上，雙眼無神地瞪著天花板的精緻吊燈愣了幾秒，等自身輕微的潔癖因為全身從裡到外的黏膩而發作，紅髮alpha才動作粗魯地掀開另一個alpha橫在他胸口的手臂，翻身滾下床走進浴室。

他暢快地洗了個澡，挖出身體裡那些濃稠的玩意，alpha狹窄的通道被強迫撐大後的隱隱作疼使他皺緊眉宇，他一頭栽進噴灑而下的熱水裡，洩憤似的耙抓著鮮豔而帶著點黑的紅髮。然而儘管他搓得再狠，青峰大輝那又嗆又濃的菸草味彷彿已經烙在他身上，如影隨形，洗也洗不掉了。

孽緣。  
火神腹誹著，閉著眼睛靠上冰冷的瓷磚。

媽的，他信青峰的說詞了，過了四年床技還是這麼粗暴，他一個alpha都被操到想告他強奸了，更遑論beta或omega，有人願意被這隻猛獸標記就見鬼了。

「……痛死了。」火神低聲嘟嚷著，關上水閥，從架上撈過那唯一一件浴衣，裹在身上走出浴室。

青峰還在睡，他總是一副缺覺的樣子，現在喊他起來的話，肯定又會滿嘴黃色廢料地嚷嚷，投訴他無情無義，爽完就一腳踢開不顧他辛勤耕耘什麼的……

火神對自己完美復刻出的腦海裡的青峰小人冷笑一聲，無聲地朝躺在king size大床中間的男人豎起中指。

他走過去，一腳踹在青峰腰上，把人踹得直接翻了個身，像給一塊漢堡排翻面一樣的熟練。

青峰正臉砸進枕頭裡，悶悶的咕噥聲從底下傳來，男人黑著臉緩慢地轉過來瞧犯案兇手，剛看清那張熟悉的臉，眉眼間的殺氣便罕見地消散了。他表情古怪地抬起手用力搧了下臉頰，響亮的巴掌聲和實打實的刺痛喚醒了模糊的感知。

火神看智障一樣看著他：「你幹嘛？昨晚上把腦子也一併射出去了？」

「是真人啊。」青峰鬆開了緊鎖的眉頭，又重新倒回枕頭上，「早啊大我，老樣子，蛋要半熟的。」

火神愣住了，他的思緒在這一瞬間清零，只有床笫之間會出現的稱呼和過於自然的早餐要求使他僵直在原地，四年的隔閡彷若從不存在。

過去與現在的接合，幾乎讓紅髮alpha產生一股錯覺。  
一種好像這樣的生活能永遠持續下去的錯覺。

但是不可能的，兩個alpha，還是炮友，是不可能永遠這樣的。

對這件事的重覆體認令火神大我久久無法回神，甚至連青髮男人一字不差地說了他方才預料中的廢話，都不能使他感到一絲喜悅。

火神沒接話，發著呆的樣子看上去有些懵懵的，青峰的易感期這才第二天，佔有慾與渴望親近的慾望使他嘴唇發乾，他支起身子想去按下火神的腦袋，親吻他順道來一發晨間炮，紅髮男人便出手按住他的臉將他推回去。

「沒有第二次了。」火神低聲說著，青峰挑起眉，不置可否地嗤笑了聲，又想上手，火神再度撥開他，忍不住吼道：「你是來工作還是來約炮的？！」

青峰安分了，但他的眼睛又像昨天在車上那樣遲緩地瞇起來，露出像在打量獵物的銳亮眼神，他的眼型狹長，瞳色偏冷，火神被他盯著像被他拿刀猛刺，又疼又怕。

火神瞪了他兩眼，堅定拒絕繼續沉淪於肉慾。他往後退了幾步，皺了皺鼻子小口呼吸著，盡量避免吸進太多菸草味──那味道此時又有充斥整個房間的勢頭，火神隱約覺得全身又疼了起來。

「你這傢伙，易感期快到了還敢跑來美國，是想釣個金髮大胸好讓對方生個混血嗎？」  
「大胸是必須的，」青峰哼笑，「是不是金髮就不一定了，能不能生孩子我倒也無所謂。」  
火神覺得這話聽著有點奇怪，好像話裡有話似的，他蹙起眉，反駁道：「你是白痴嗎？易感期的alpha操被影響而發情的omega，無論有沒有結合都會讓人懷上的，蠢峰。」

「我從頭到尾可都沒說要操omega啊。」青峰環起手臂，高高昂著下顎，一副審視逼問的表情：「輪到你解釋了吧──為什麼會這樣認為？」

「這不是天經地義嗎？」火神黯下眼神：「alpha就該跟本能互相吸引的omega──」  
「你都說了是互相吸引，老子又沒被omega吸引。」青峰駁斥他。

火神一下子來氣了，青峰和不認識的女omega糾纏不清的畫面他可還記得一清二楚：「沒被吸引，沒被吸引你能摟著人一臉陶醉地吸人家信息素？沒被吸引能半天不回包廂？八成早就按捺不住拉著人去辦事了吧？！」

他越說越被自己噁心到，這怎麼聽起來像還在吃醋一樣？要死了！

青峰一開始茫然地看著他，末了才理解他是在說四年前那場突兀離別前的聯誼，男人撓著後腦，艱難地挖出那段不甚清晰的記憶後，才回答道：「什麼辦事，我那是喝醉了──」

「放屁，你說要出去上廁所前才喝了兩杯，我還不清楚你的酒量？」火神鄙夷地瞪著他，「騙人也找個好一點的理由啊！」

「誰騙你了！我是真的醉──你說的那女人，她的信息素是威士忌味，她自說自話往我這裡撲，還釋放發情期濃度的信息素，我被薰醉了才沒立刻推開她。」青峰咬咬牙，「等我回包廂，你他媽早就不見蹤影了，連聲再見都不講，自己逃跑到美國來，你可真敢反過來對著我發脾氣啊！」

火神張口結舌地看著他，雖然昨天在車上就有預感這是個誤會，但沒想到是如此烏龍的誤會，還全是自己單方面解讀後，先斬後奏造成的。

無地自容的羞愧讓火神大我慢慢紅了耳根，他突然有點難以直視青峰大輝的臉。

他不願意看青峰，青峰可不會任由他再次逃避。青髮alpha罵罵咧咧地伸長手臂，扯過紅髮alpha腰上那條浴衣帶子，將人往前一拽。

「過來，」青峰揪住那頭還有著潤澤水氣的紅髮，罵罵咧咧往床上拽，「老子易感期還沒完呢。」

「都說了不！」火神被扯得火大，一肘子卡在青峰頸間，像午睡被吵醒的老虎一樣齜著牙：「你他媽只會用那一根思考是不是？！」  
「是又怎麼樣？全天下alpha都是！」青峰更使勁拽他，火神的抵抗使浴衣前襟洞開，小麥色形狀漂亮的胸膛激得青峰紅了眼：「我不只要用那根思考，還要用那根讓你發情！給我滾上來！」

「我是alpha才不會發情！」火神正用力掙扎，腦子裡忽然靈光乍現閃過一個想法，手上拒絕的力道下意識鬆了些許，整個人被青峰成功拖進懷裡。

青峰得逞後洋洋得意地掐住火神的下頷，偏頭就要親，走神了幾秒鐘的紅髮alpha一巴掌堵住他的嘴，看著他的眼睛裡好像有一千顆緋紅色小燈泡同時點亮，又炫目又明艷。

「我們可能一開始就猜錯了。」火神維持著半跪在青峰腿側的姿勢，表情嚴肅：「少年O被通報安管局時正經歷分化後的第一次發情，如果他和少年A的確是情侶──」

「Alpha小鬼會標記他。」青峰意會過來，迅速地接話道：「無論是臨時標記或最終標記，他都會讓omega小鬼狀況穩定後，才帶著人逃跑。」

火神點點頭，退開了身子站起身，「如果他們已經存在一定程度的結合關係，那麼就不需要躲在omega眾多的環境裡掩飾身分，相反的少年A甚至可以利用自己的信息素配合抑制用品掩蓋住少年O的味道──」

「然後躲在所有人都不會第一時間聯想到的地方。」青峰望向酒店房間的落地窗，半掩的米色窗簾外，遠處那座Staples center，洛城最著名、聚集最多alpha的體育館房頂隱隱若現。

06.  
湖人隊主場的Staples center每到賽季總是擠滿了匯聚而來的球迷，火神和青峰站在體育館外頭，一同仰望著廣場上的銅像，每一位球星於他們而言都十分熟悉。火神甚至還記得他們在日本唸書時，越界的第一次就是在看完湖人的直播球賽之後。

在火神大我租的那間大房子裡，血氣方剛的青髮alpha率先吻了他，兩雙色澤截然相反的瞳眸無言地對視了，而後某種氣氛或者感情驅使著兩人逐漸貼近彼此，最後順遂生理本能裸裎以待。

那時候，萬有引力好像只存在於青峰的眼睛裡，火神無法不被那雙深海顏色的眼睛吸引、靠近，他被海水緩慢而磨人地拖進深淵，卻不覺得難受，海水如同明鏡，他在那兩片海裡看到懵懂的戀慕，以為青峰也同他一樣，殊不知那只是海水的折射造成鏡面裡的幻象，幻象的本身源於他自己。

火神大我突然很想問青峰大輝喜歡他嗎？儘管這太不符合他的風格，又顯得矯揉造作，但這是解決兩人問題的最快方法。  
他其實是個貪婪的人，他要的是全部，若青峰只想把感情與肉慾分開對待，那姑且不論兩人都是alpha，首先火神就無法再繼續和他糾纏下去，生生耽誤彼此。

火神轉過頭，望向站在他身側不遠處的青峰，青峰似乎能感覺到他的視線，幾乎同時扭過頭回望他。他們兩人的目光隔著一座銅像的距離交會，場館裡爆出盛大的歡呼，為這狀似平凡的對視製造出一眼萬年的惡俗感。

火神張了張口，正準備說出那句話，場館大門便被熱情的球迷撞開了，人群像岸邊的浪花一樣捲起洶湧的波潮向他們襲來，青峰和火神被這些球迷擠得分開，幾乎要隨波逐流。

即便他們人高馬大，也架不住人流的推擠，火神一邊努力找出青峰的位置，一邊要小心不和周圍的人產生擦撞。

他往後一步，肩膀被碰磕地往前，身形一歪差點撲到前面一個鬍子男身上。

他連聲用英語說著抱歉，條件反射回頭去看撞自己的人。一個身高大約矮他半顆頭的黑髮亞裔少年偏過頭，迅速而小聲地用標準的英語朝他賠不是，火神愣愣看著他低垂著腦袋卻仍然張揚支愣著如同刺蝟般的短髮，下意識抓住了對方的手臂。

「What?!」對方沒好氣地撇過頭來，吊起的眼角裡黑色瞳孔慍怒地看著火神。

火神心裡一陣翻江倒海，表面上很好地維持鎮定，他對少年頷首，用英語說：「抱歉，我認錯人了。」

少年沒再說話，瞪了他一眼就鑽進人群裡，不一會就找不到蹤影。

火神擠到廣場外其中一棵棕櫚樹下，掏出手機打給青峰。青髮alpha應該也在附近，現場吵雜的聲音同步從面前與揚聲筒裡傳來。

「青峰，」火神在一群情緒激昂的球迷匯聚成的潮流外側，用日語說：「我找到少年A了。」

三分鐘後，他們會合。青峰一臉驚奇地上下打量著他，「你是X光機？還是熱反應攝像儀？這麼多人你一眼就找到目標？」

火神翻了他一個白眼，「是他自己撞到我，全靠運氣好。」

「哼嗯。」青峰和他一塊走出人潮聚集地，站到大街邊上，「對那小鬼來說就是運氣不好了。」

「是啊，但我也不是很確定。」火神左右張望著街道兩邊，專心在空氣中分辨出方才驚鴻一瞥中記住的微小氣味。

「怎麼說？」  
「他做了偽裝，看起來就像普通的亞裔，不過氣質和身材臉型偽裝不了，應該就是他。」火神很少見到年紀輕輕就鋒芒畢露的alpha，旁邊這個黑皮算一個，「而且，資料上顯示他的信息素是類似硝煙的味道，和我聞到的一樣。這小子，一點也不怕信息素露餡，到底是自傲不屑用偽裝劑還是百密一疏？」  
「日語進步了嘛。」青峰宛如吃瓜群眾，沒頭沒腦地誇了火神一句毫不相干的，紅髮男人回頭瞅了他一眼，指著某個方向。

「這邊。」他們穿越馬路，徒步循著信息素殘留的蹤跡走。

街道上的信息素味道就沒那麼明顯了，人的信息素會隨著情緒控管而有濃淡的差別，廣場上盡是亢奮的球迷，各種信息素飄散在空中像一鍋燉的大雜燴，火神光是從那之中分離並辨識出少年A的氣息就足夠費勁了，隔了這麼久，少年A的情緒大概已經恢復如常，硝煙的味道淡到幾不可聞。

若非他的信息素與青峰算是同源，那種類型的味道深植於心，火神也無法追到這麼遠。

他們走到幾個街區之外，駐足在十字路口邊上停滯不前。  
信息素終於淡到聞不見了。

火神咬了咬牙，眼見差一點就能抓到少年A，卻還是失去了機會。他有些苦惱地抹了抹臉，掌心蓋住嘴唇以下，認真地思考著從這邊街區開始調派人手進行範圍內突擊式搜索的可行性。

青峰漫無目的地環望著這一帶，逡巡的目光落在街角一間店面窄小的小餐廳，他扯住表情苦大仇深的火神，朝他示意那家小餐廳：「反正一時半會也找不到人，乾脆先填飽肚子再來。」

火神恨鐵不成鋼地瞪他，目光像要咬人一樣：「到底誰是吃貨啊！」  
「我，行了吧？肚子餓死了。」青峰大搖大擺地走上斑馬線，「快點，還得仰賴你點餐呢，Mr.火神。」

「……你給我多少學點日常會話！」火神怒氣沖沖地跟了過去。

那其實是一家咖啡廳，兼賣一些輕食午餐，火神跟著青峰在靠窗的角落裡落座後對著菜單開始發愁。這裡的餐點對他這個牛胃來說太少太貴了，不划算。

青峰倒是不怎麼挑，隨便點了個套餐，就將菜單攤在桌上，備感無聊地打了個大哈欠。

火神還在猶豫不決，他覷了覷方才青峰要他點的套餐內容，裡面竟然包含對方從不主動吃的蔬菜沙拉，頓時面露驚奇地瞧向桌對面的男人。

「你竟然主動點沙拉吃──」  
「啊？那不是我要吃的。」青峰捏著眼角拭去打完哈欠溢出的生理淚，「是你要吃的。」  
「我？！我沒要吃啊！」火神一拍桌子，立即明白了過來：「老子才不幫你解決沙拉！」  
「反正這些小東西也填不飽你嘛，沙拉聊勝於無。」  
「你也知道這些填不飽我啊！」火神越吼越大聲，身旁的小個子服務生似乎是嚇到了，一股清清淡淡的綠草香刺激著鼻黏膜，火神意識過來自己過於激動，連忙對嚇到溢出信息素的omega服務生道歉。

火神大我轉頭看著那個服務生，半舉著雙手表示自己沒有惡意，尷尬地笑了兩下。  
一頭淺金色捲髮壓在帽緣底下的少年點了點頭，回以靦腆而禮貌的微笑。

「請問您要點些什麼？」

火神盯著他看了兩秒才猛地回神，流利地報出一串菜單名，看起來未成年的服務生俐落地在捧著的小板子上寫下流暢的英文字，收了菜單向他們兩人淡淡一笑，轉身走了。

火神不著痕跡地盯著那個雖是金髮，長相卻明顯是亞裔的少年背影良久，悄然收回視線，卻發覺青峰的目光也緊抓著走進後廚的少年不放。

兩人隔空無聲地對視，火神倏地開口：「我總覺得那個服務生看起來不單純。」  
青峰沒說話，只用食指敲了敲桌面，催促他繼續。

「他的英語很流利，普通人大概聽不出差異。」火神壓低聲音快速地說：「但聽在土生土長的洛城人──或者說洛城的亞裔美國人耳裡，標準過頭了，像學校英語課總是考高分的優等生，反而有點奇怪，在這裡住過一陣子的亞裔絕不會這麼說話。」  
青峰笑了一下，「對，我忘了你這個假美國人，在日本上學時英語只能掛在及格線邊緣。」  
「去你媽的。」火神用身體擋住自己，對著他豎中指：「第二點──他的信息素，聞起來非常怪，像omega的清淡甜味，但又摻了點alpha的信息素。」

青峰早上剛出門就被火神押著去買了抑制劑吃，此時嗅覺被起效的藥物壓制得厲害，像嚴重鼻塞的過敏患者，一丁點味道也聞不見，對火神的形容完全無法感同身受。光憑想像，他腦海中第一個浮現符合這類形容詞的，就是那些已結合的omega。

火神見他不說話，於是又續道：「最後，」他豎起拇指與食指，與原先比的中指一起，比出一個怪異的三，「他百分之百是日本人，再不然也一定懂日語。剛才你一直用日語和我說話，讓我幫你點餐，聽不懂日語的人絕對不會發現這一點，但他聽懂了，雖然表面上還是問了我們兩個人，但他的視線下意識只看我沒看你。」

紅髮男人打了個響指，越分析越覺得自己有理有據：「因為他已經知道你根本不會開口。」

「唔。」青峰望著他意氣風發的樣子，扯了扯嘴角，「變得聰明多了嘛，笨蛋神。」  
「少消遣我。」火神昂了昂下顎，「你呢？發現什麼了？你也察覺到不對勁了吧。」

「我啊，我可沒你那麼假正經。」青峰指了指自己腦袋，「第六感。」  
「哈啊？」火神露出近似於嫌棄的表情。

青髮alpha雖是這麼說，但他看見那名小個子亞裔服務生的第一眼，就將他和資料剪影裡那個高糊的omega身影對上號了。說是直覺也沒錯，但那比較接近於野獸的狩獵本能。這是一個可以被歸類於獵物的個體──他的alpha本能這麼告訴他。

為了確認那個孩子是否即他們要尋找的目標，青峰大輝動了動桌底下憋屈地和火神大我擠一起的長腿，身軀往後輕鬆倚坐在卡座沙發裡，伸出手摁了摁服務鈴。

另一名服務生很快迎了上來，笑問有什麼需要幫忙的。

「我需要剛才那個可愛的服務生幫我送餐。」青峰往前湊，撐著下顎做出一副浪痞alpha的樣子，用洛城人慣用的口語笑著說：「就那個淺金色捲髮的，他叫什麼名字？」

火神一下子瞪大了眼睛，不敢置信地瞧著說得一口地道英語的青峰，彷彿坐在面前的不是他熟識的前炮友(或前男友)，而是一個披了黑皮的外星人。

青峰什麼時候學會說英語的？！而且還說得這麼像當地人！所以這個該死的渾帳從頭到尾都在耍老子？！

紅髮男人氣得眼睛都冒火了，死死瞪著青髮alpha說不出半句話，後者正忙於飾演一名求愛的無賴，顧不上向他解釋，只是殷切地望著那名服務生。

這名服務生顯然不知如何是好，他舉足無措地往後廚的方向瞥了兩眼，似乎在猶豫該不該出賣同事。  
即使知道對方是為了釣出目標，火神也愧於承認自己和青峰是同一伙的，事實上他也正賭氣望著窗外，一副事不關己的模樣。這變相地讓青峰的獨角戲更真實了。

「呃，我們不能隨意透露同事姓名……」服務生總算是找到一句委婉的回絕，但青峰瞇起眼睛，仔細瞧著面前滿頭大汗的服務生，他修長的手指把玩著服務鈴，食指與中指慢慢滑向顧客意見表，抽出夾在旁邊的水性筆，慢條斯理地問：「你還是不願意請他出來？那麼我只好──」

「OkayOkay，我請他出來！」年輕的服務生終究是閱歷短淺，一看青峰要給他們差評的架勢就慌不擇路，連聲答應後逃竄進後廚。

火神一趁對方消失在視線範圍，左腳快狠準地踩在青峰的鞋尖上輾動，他的高幫靴底又硬又厚，拿來輾壓青峰球鞋裡的腳背毫無壓力，他盯著面容瞬間扭曲的青峰笑，揚起的嘴角裡盡是壓抑的殺氣。

「你他媽騙我？」火神用英語惡狠狠地質問。  
「我這不是用心良苦嘛。」青峰同樣用英語回他，皺著一張俊臉賣慘：「很痛的，別再傷害我了。」

火神聽著他嘴裡的“again”莫名有些沒底氣，腳下也心虛地鬆了力道，他不合時宜地想起兩人分別的原因，抿著一雙唇收回左腳。

他們並沒有等來任何人，足足十分鐘的時間，火神和青峰一面抬槓，目光若無其事地守著後廚那扇門，那扇門卻巍然不動。

「太奇怪了。」火神皺著眉，手指規律地敲擊著桌面，「這不對勁。」

青峰倚著靠背，狹長的眸子瞟向結帳櫃檯的店員，後者一派自然地站在那，他在結完眼前客人的帳單後，低頭接了個電話，目光一瞬間朝他們這兒探了一秒，與青峰意外對上視線後縮起了肩膀。

「幹！」青峰用英語大罵，抄起外套站起來，不顧前台店員的阻攔直接衝進後廚。  
火神愕然地跟著起身，不出幾秒臉色也難看了起來。

青峰很快便又出來了，他凶巴巴地揮開後頭跟上來想抓住他的店員和大廚，張嘴就喊：「就是他！火神！」

紅髮alpha早已蓄勢待發，他像顆自走砲彈一樣撞開了餐廳大門，空氣裡草木的清香和硝煙的氣息混雜在一塊，細密地舖散在餐廳後方的小巷口。

火神精準捕捉到穿著廚師服的黑髮少年拉扯金髮少年匆忙鑽進巷子裡的背影。

他拔腿狂追，青峰不久後也順利甩開餐廳店員跟上腳步，他們的體型對於在巷子裡的追逐十分不利，前方逃跑的兩人還時不時踹倒垃圾筒或廢棄紙箱擋住去路，使雙方的距離一度拉開到幾乎看不見身影。

不過火神絲毫不擔心追丟，這種情急之下散發的信息素最為濃重，再加上動作迅速身材修長的青峰已經超到他前面追近距離，少年們沒有從他們倆手中成功脫逃的可能。

這場追逐戰維持了近十分鐘，眼見洛杉磯河就在前方，火神從兜裡掏出手機，給安管局裡的同事發出了信號，隨即停下腳步，朝少年們大喊。

「停下來！我保證你們都會平安無事！」  
他用的是日語，兩個少年聽若罔聞，逕自翻下河堤。

「和他們廢話什麼！」青峰回頭吼了他一句，跟著跳過去，「逮住就完事了！」

「你給我閉嘴！」火神踩住河堤，高高地躍起，他的影子從上方掠過，最後落在青峰背上。紅髮alpha跳到青髮的同僚身上，牢牢壓倒他，抬起頭朝少年們再次喊話：「停下來！我絕不會傷害你們！兩個我都要好好保護！」

「沒用的！」青峰差一點就要追上，被火神飛撲壓制之後腦子還處於過熱的狀態，下意識反手就去抓他的臉，「笨蛋神給我讓開！他們要跑了啊？！」

火神躲開青峰胡亂揮舞的手掌，緊盯著那兩名少年的背影，淺金色頭髮的那名少年開始慢慢減速，拖住了前頭帶著他跑的那個黑髮少年，明明個子比對方嬌小，金髮少年卻執拗地站住不動了，任由他的同伴怎麼拉拽著手也不走。

「你瘋了嗎！」語氣尖利的少年A爆出驚人的吼聲，「他們不會放過我們的！」

少年O渾身顫抖，卻仍舊堅定地回頭向前，他身旁的少年A不再試圖說服他，而是用力抱住人想強行將他拽走。

少年O抖著雙唇，像棵頑固生長的小草在原地生了根一樣，朝吵得不可開交的火神與青峰大喊：「這是真的嗎？！」

火神愣了一下，抬起頭來看著他，少年墨色帶綠的目光灼灼，混雜著對他這陌生臉孔的一點絕望中的希冀，少年流著淚問他：「你真的……會保護他，讓他平安無事嗎？」

所有人都因為少年O的這句話呆立在原處，少年A似乎是最快反應過來的，他揪起同伴的衣領，對著他慘兮兮的哭臉咆哮：「你是白痴嗎──！」  
少年A舉起右拳，似乎是要往少年O臉上砸去。火神趕在那張看起來完全不到18歲的臉變更慘之前，一個箭步上去拉開了兩個少年。

近距離站在少年身旁後，他才意識到那股青草香似乎並不太像普通omega被標記的味道，但他沒多想，只是仗著一米九的高大身型擋在兩人中間，低下頭正視黑髮的少年。

「我會。」火神頓了頓，眸中的石榴紅閃著耀眼的光：「絕對會。」

儘管外貌不太友善，但火神大我似乎就是有這種魔力，一種能讓人無條件信任他，賦予脆弱的人一道光的魔力。

他身後的少年O因為這句承諾而忍不住摀面痛哭。

07.  
為了防止他們臨時反悔脫逃，青峰大輝還是嚴陣以待地守著坐在河堤邊上的兩個少年，一臉惡氣居高臨下地監視著他們。

火神掐算著安管局同仁來的時間，在兩人面前蹲了下來。

「能和我說說為什麼你要帶走他嗎？」他對著那名染成黑髮做了喬裝的少年A提問。

少年A緘口不言，他回視著火神，墨色的變色瞳片後定是那雙不羈的血眸──和火神同色，卻像極了青峰的侵略性目光。

火神嘆了口氣，少年O適時地打破這尷尬的局面，開口坦承：「對不起，是我連累了他……」

「你們是情侶嗎？」火神開門見山地問：「資料上顯示你在逃跑前是去這孩子學校找他的。」

少年兩人各自表現出不同程度的害臊，但並沒有否認這個事實。

「既然是情投意合的AO，為何要逃跑呢？」火神看著這兩人，連自身都沒察覺到眼底深處妥藏著的欣羨：「本來不會有人阻止你們的啊。」

「這傢伙，」少年A終於張了口，有所猶豫地撇了少年O一眼，「他不是omega。」

與認知有所出入的驚人真相讓青峰與火神都睜大了雙眼。

「我是alpha。」少年O垂著腦袋，他後頸上的腺體隨著動作暴露在空氣中，火神格外認真地去辨認那股信息素，仔細品味之後，才發覺方早感受到的異樣原來竟是這原因。

「我以前一直以為自己是個beta，但去找他那天我分化了，不知道是不是因為時機太晚的緣故……我的信息素散發出來的味道很像omega，他想要替我做臨時標記防止味道溢出，但我卻接受不了，我們的信息素在我體內互相抗衡，讓我很痛苦。」少年O──現在也許不能這麼叫了──露出有些哀傷的微笑，少年A默默攢住了他的手。

「雖然不曉得是什麼情況，但這種特殊體質，是要被送去安管局研究所監管的吧？」少年A冷靜地回瞥了青峰一眼，又望向火神：「老子不可能任由他們把這個小廢物帶走當作實驗品。」

「說話客氣點，臭小鬼。」青峰抽著嘴角摁住少年A的後腦，使勁揉弄：「我們才沒你想的那麼邪惡。」

「但是研究是免不了的吧？！」少年A打開他的手，反駁道：「這傢伙又弱又愛哭還怕疼，我絕對不會讓你們為所欲為！」

「因為這樣你就要拋棄自己大好前途，背上誘拐的罪名帶著人跑到國外？」青峰低頭瞧了瞧手指，碰觸過少年腦袋的指腹上沾染到劣質染髮劑的黑色染料，男人皺起眉頭。

「我說你啊，虧你還是考上東大的高材生，這點道理還要我這個三流大學畢業的大哥哥教？」  
青髮alpha昂首，炙熱的視線投放到蹲在少年們前方的紅髮alpha眼中。他扯起嘴角笑了笑。

「alpha又怎樣？沒法標記又怎樣？喜歡就是喜歡，沒有任何一個人可以干涉你的想法和感情，那又為什麼要看著別人的臉色去愛人？」青峰大輝囂張地笑著：「是你的就是你的，誰也不能搶走，既然是個alpha的話就給我明白啊！」

火神大我怔愣地仰起臉，空氣中的聲音和氣味一瞬間彷彿蒸散成空白，只餘留下他和青峰大輝兩個人。男人明明是在對少年A說話，但火神卻感覺他的每個字句都撞進心底，攪得那片沉寂已久的湖水餘波盪漾，然後將那塊沾滿鐵銹的鎖砸得粉碎。

紅髮alpha不得不承認，眼前這個男人確確實實是他一輩子的孽緣，無法擺脫、也不願擺脫。

「老大不小了──」火神大我半摀著眼睛，彆扭地嘟嚷起來：「別老是跟小鬼一樣耍帥啊。」

他想要的回答，青峰大輝沒等他發問就直接給了標準答案。

再度踏進機場的時機比想像中來得快。  
火神停妥車子，正準備拔鑰匙時瞥見被遺留在車前擋板下的菸盒，這才領悟到自己似乎已經很久沒抽菸了，四年之間時有時無的菸癮短短幾天便消失得無影無蹤，順理成章得可怕。

他今天穿著上班用的西服，看起來正式到彷彿要去外地出公差，但他卻兩手空空，一副閑散自得的模樣。

他是來送行的。

機場大廳的某個角落，洛城安管局的同仁們已經在那裡，他們不像日本一樣總穿著一身大張旗鼓表明身分的制服，只是幾個西裝革履的人不苟言笑站在一塊，看起來倒像某個黑幫團伙。

火神走近一看，被他們圍在中心的那個人讓這股既視感更強了。  
青峰正臭著臉要去摁少年A的腦袋，被叛逆地躲掉並以暴言回擊，難得碰上個和他嘴一樣臭的人，青峰的臉色直往燒焦的鍋底逼近，火神站在不遠處看著，沒忍住就笑了出來。

「笑個屁！笨蛋神！」  
青峰撥開其他美國安管局的人，逕直走向火神。

「你們果然很像啊。」火神開懷地笑著，越過他的肩膀去看那兩個在人高馬大美國人中間顯得格外瘦小的少年。  
孩子們身上的偽裝都已盡數去除，少年A洗回了那頭淺金色的刺蝟頭，原原本本的鋯石紅眼眸此刻正瀰漫著不爽，瞪著青峰的背影像要刺穿他的脊梁。另一個少年O──現在也是A了──則禮貌地朝火神鞠了躬，動作間柔軟的墨色偏綠頭髮像晃動的海草，一看就知道是個溫柔又堅強的好孩子。

火神朝他們抬起手輕快地揮了揮，收回視線注視著眼前的男人，他舉起拳頭輕輕敲在青峰肩上，叮囑他：「這兩個孩子就拜託你了──我可答應過要保他們平安無事啊。」

「那是你答應的，不是我。」青峰冷哼，「老子沒把那個狂妄的臭小鬼折斷就算仁慈了。」  
火神愉悅地哼了一聲，沒把他違心的話語當真。

他凝視著自己按在青峰肩上的拳頭，突然說了一個單詞。

「“峰”。」

青峰垂下眼皮瞧他。

火神抬起眼，看著他笑得燦爛：「去掉A跟O，你就只剩一個“峰”了。」

青髮alpha盯著他，忽然笑出了聲。他一把搡住那頭火紅色的髮絲，將火神摁進懷裡，笑罵他：「什麼時候這麼會拐彎抹角了──好好說一句你愛死老子了不行？」

火神用一成力道捶了他肋骨一拳，手臂抬起摟住男人後背。青峰偷空瞥了眼大廳裡隨處可見臨別擁吻的行人，決定入境隨俗一下。

「等我回來。」他扣住火神的後頸，在他鬢邊留下一記響亮的親吻，「不准再隨便逃跑。」

「我很忙，你自己看著辦。」  
火神閃動著晶亮的眼瞳，青峰嚎了一聲，扭過頭來要親他的嘴，兩人抱在一起像兩隻大貓一樣扭轉著身軀，最後青髮alpha還是得償所願地成功親到了紅髮alpha，快活地像是搶到一整年份的貓罐頭。

火神享受著這久違的親密，嘴角不自覺地上揚。

You are Aomine. And you are mine.

END

**********  
第八年青火日，終於趕上了，有史以來最長的賀文(。


End file.
